1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glucoheptonate compositions and their use in industrial products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glucoheptonates such as sodium glucoheptonate were not commercially available until 1962 because suitable processes for their manufacture had not been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,343--Behnke, issued Feb. 20, 1962, describes a process for producing sodium glucoheptonate syrup from commercial corn syrup and sodium cyanide. Solid sodium cyanide was added rapidly as a single charge to an aqueous solution of corn syrup having an initial temperature of 0.degree. to 30.degree. C. Sodium cyanide stoichiometrically equivalent to the combined dextrose and maltose content of the syrup, calculated as glucose was added. The reaction mixture was agitated until all of the cyanide was in solution and reaction was complete. Upon completion of reaction, the reaction mixture was simultaneously aerated and heated gradually to 70.degree. C. The reaction mixture was aerated and maintained at 70.degree. C. until no trace of cyanide was present in the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,569--Tucker et al, issued Dec. 27, 1938, describes preparation and use of an alkali salt of a condensation product of naphthalenesulfonic acid and formaldehyde as a dispersing agent for cement particles to increase plasticity of a cement concrete mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,088--Debus et al, issued Jan. 30, 1979, describes an additive combination for water containing setting building materials such as those based on cement containing an anionic polyelectrolyte, a low foaming nonionic surfactant and optionally a polyhydroxy monocarboxylic acid or polyhydroxy dicarboxylic acid. An additive combination of a salt of an anionic higher molecular weight condensation product of sulfonated naphthalene/formaldehyde resin, a block polymer of 90% of propylene oxide and 10% of ethylene oxide and a glucoheptonate salt is proposed.
Sodium glucoheptonate is also useful as a chelating agent in compositions for cleaning glassware and metals, paint stripping compositions, boiler scale removing compositions, radiator cleaners, germicidal compositions and the like. Sodium glucoheptonate is usually sold commercially in solution because it becomes a tacky substance on drying. It also has an ammoniacal odor resulting from byproduct ammonia which is objectionable to personnel handling glucoheptonate on an industrial scale.
Sodium salts of naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde condensates such as Lomar.RTM. D are used commercially as dispersing agents for cement particles in cement and concrete mixes.